Bitácoras de un guardián
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Esta libreta es testigo de las cosas que hago, mis temores y las decisiones más radicales por la misión de protegerla, ha sido mi fiel acompañante en este viaje para mantenerla a salvo de aquellos que desean asesinarla, pero mientras yo viva eso no pasará, incluso si debo morir, sin pensarlo dos veces aceptaré mi destino.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, he regresado, con mayor anticipación que antes, pero debo decir que esta es una de esas historias que me vuelven loco y me urgen publicar, esta es la continuación de "El guardián silencioso", la cuál recomiendo que lean antes de adentrarse a esta, que va a tener varios capítulos, cálculo a lo mucho diez, pero que van a ser una ardúa tarea llevar a cabo, pero bueno, espero que le den una buena acojida.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Yo Xiào Po, el guardián silencioso…**

Yo Xiào Po, existo bajo la consigna de proteger a la mujer que más amo, más sin embargo ella no sabe de mí, ni debe saberlo, esa es la misión, la cual me encomendaron cuando cumplí dieciocho años… yo los llamo _los más altos_ , esto debido a la autoridad que representan, pues me indican lo que se debe hacer, no puedo desobedecerlos, puesto que di mi palabra e hice un juramento frente a la reunión. Desde entonces he viajado múltiples veces "a su lado", pero sin que ella lo note, me escabullo entre las sombras, no me considero asesino, pero desgraciadamente deberé hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurar su bienestar, incluso si debo tomar una o varias vidas por ello.

Nací el 12 de marzo de 1948, y ahorraré un poco el cálculo mental de quien pueda leer esto, he consumido veintidós años de mi joven vida. Nací en Hong Kong, en el seno de una familia humilde, mi padre era vendedor de periódicos y mi madre tenía un restaurante del cual sobrevivíamos. Fue mi madre la que escogió mí nombre, que en sentido literal significa: _Mi pequeño Po_. No carecí de nada durante mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia; vestimenta, alimentación, seguridad y cursé la educación hasta el bachillerato… desde niño siempre me gustó leer y contemplar todo a mi alrededor, quizás eso fue lo que me llevó a cuestionarme sobre la existencia misma.

Mi padre temía por mí, puesto que era demasiado delgado y de piel pálida, podía ser un blanco fácil de cualquier abuso en cuanto a confrontación física se refiere, ese temor era un poco más para él que para mí, pero desde los ocho años entreno artes marciales, comencé con el _estilo de la grulla_ , después _el Hung Gar_ , luego el _Wing Chun_ y por último el _Tai Chi_ , aunque para ser sincero, no los he utilizado más que en dos ocasiones, una de ellas fue defendiéndola a ella de unos ladrones, a los cuales dejé paralíticos y la otra en una pelea callejera cuando tenía quince años.

Durante el bachillerato empecé a leer sobre filosofía y todas las distintas disciplinas, fue dónde comencé a preguntarme, investigué y quise hallar una respuesta a la gran mayoría de ellas, pero el camino es demasiado largo para uno solo, fue cuando decidí entrar al grupo, el cual se conoce cómo "los ojos ciegos", puesto que ellos saben y hacen cosas que la mayoría de la gente ignora. Me atrevo a revelar que incluso mueven los hilos que la sociedad sigue para subsistir y coexistir en un delicado equilibrio, eso aunado a los tejidos sociales y las jerarquías.

No soy nadie, ni siquiera tengo algo que me distinga de la mayoría, soy cómo un camaleón, puedo escabullirme sin ningún riesgo en cualquier grupo social, no es nada del otro mundo conociendo la idiosincrasia de cada uno de ellos… si alguien llegara a leer esto espero que mantenga el secreto, puesto que si algo de esta libreta llega a caer en las manos equivocadas tienen el deber de asesinarme y borrar todo rastro de mi existencia.

La vida de esa mujer está en grave peligro, nadie sabe dónde está, y no lo revelaré en esta libreta, la cual sólo es la confidente de mis pensamientos y vivencias, registrando cada momento, cada día, cada minuto que pasa en esta; mi nefasta existencia, soy alguien muy frío y misterioso, al mismo tiempo que calculador y no me engrandezco de ello, puesto que hay gente que puede ser mucho mejor que yo, incluso puedo decir que vivan más felices que yo.

 _Bitácora de Xiào Po, Hong Kong, 20 de agosto de 1970_

* * *

 **Bueno, con esto concluye el primer capítulo de esta historia, se que es corto, pero es un buen comienzo, espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que alientan a seguir continuando, también los invito a que lean mis otras historias: "La gema despersonalizadora", "En el Valle del Wing Chun", "Guerra", etc. sé que les gustarán. Sin más que agregar nos vemos, hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:  
**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Buenos días, tardes o noches... he vuelto con el primer capítulo cronológicamente hablando y el segundo en ser publicado, debo decir que está historia saca una parte de mí que estaba dormida, pero que sin embargo se materializa en el protagonista y su anhelo por salvar a la chica, aún no voy a revelar la identidad de la chica, pero no se desesperen pronto la descubrirán, por el momento disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
**

 **La suerte no es para todos…**

La suerte no es para todos… pienso en eso últimamente, quizás se debe a las miles de situaciones de as que he sido testigo, a veces llegué a decir que la justicia es ciega, pero me equivoqué y pude encontrar la respuesta, "la suerte", puesto que ella no distingue el bien y el mal, sólo ve a la persona y la beneficia; desde la persona más bondadosa del mundo, hasta la más ruin y cruel que existe.

O tal vez esto lo formulo en base al destino del cuál he sido víctima. Mi amigo Bao me ha visitado de nuevo, ha sido muy frecuente últimamente, lo cual es extraño, ya que él murió hace más de tres años, pero eso no impide comunicarme con él. Son largas charlas que parecen que no llegan a ningún lado, pero me ayudan a ver la existencia de otra manera.

A veces creo que mi raciocinio está próximo a su final, sin embargo, voy comprendiendo más a fondo la situación y he ahí de dónde extraigo esa conclusión.

La suerte no ocurre porque sí, suena extraño, pero así es, la suerte puede manejarse a voluntad, sólo es cuestión de inteligencia. Recorro las frías calles de Hong Kong todas las noches y sólo logro confirmar lo inevitable; los ladrones asaltan tiendas y a veces matan al encargado, el cuál no tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a la policía antes. Los vagabundos duermen en las avenidas principales, teniendo la fe de que el mañana llegará para ellos, utilizando periódicos viejos cómo mantas y pedazos de cartón cómo almohadas.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto a la luna, ella solo me mira fijamente, a veces creo que se burla de mi —, ¿por qué no simplemente deserto y la llevo conmigo fuera del radar, así ella estaría segura y podría vivir la realidad, no una mentira creada por mis superiores.

—Podría ser, sólo hay un pequeño problema —habla Bao —, te tienen rastreado al igual que ella, un movimiento en falso y tú morirás.

Aunque me duela admitirlo tiene razón, todo está muy bien estructurado cómo para encontrar un hoyo en esos planes.

—Hasta luego Xiào, espero que resuelvas esto —Bao desaparece, vuelvo a ser sólo yo y las almas que rondan en los alrededores; las cuáles son los narradores de lo que ellos pudieron entender de esta vida, y quizás ellos también estén de acuerdo conmigo.

Reviso exhaustivamente el sobre, no tiene nada de especial, sólo un sello que para muchos pasa desapercibido, pero yo sé que pertenece a "los ojos ciegos", saco mi navaja y hago una ligera rajadura en la parte superior para ver lo que contiene.

Es una extensa carta, casi es un pergamino antiguo si en cuanto a información se refiere, así que solo alcanzo a resumir lo importante:

 _Dentro de un mes entraran a China y por todos los medios intentaran localizarla, deberás traerla a nuestra base cuanto antes, te daremos unas coordenadas y después los interceptarás._

Me toco la frente decepcionado y preocupado por su bienestar y el rumbo nuevo que tomará su vida y existencia una vez más. A través de la ventana del edificio la veo dormir, está sonriendo, está tranquila, tiene paz, pero es ignorante del peligro que corre, tal vez eso sea la suerte, la ignorancia del peligro al que estás sometido todos los días, en estos momentos recuerdo el día en que definí mi destino y todo el sentido de vivir desapareció:

 _Estaban veinte personas reunidas en un círculo alrededor de mí, las cuales sólo lograba notárseles las siluetas, la única lámpara me apuntaba._

 _—Xiào, ¿sabes por qué te mandamos llamar? —preguntó una de las veinte sombras, era una voz masculina, el sonido provenía del punto este._

 _—No —respondí algo serio e ignorante._

 _—Eres el elegido para cumplir una importante misión, en la cual tal vez puedas morir —dijo una voz femenina proveniente del punto norte volteé en un burdo intento por identificarla pero fue inútil, estaban muy bien escondidos._

 _—¿Por qué a mí? —pregunté algo sorprendido —, hay muchos mejores que yo dentro del grupo, incluso nunca los había visto en persona a ustedes, sólo me contaban relatos._

 _—Por eso precisamente, nos mandan constantemente reportes de cada uno de los integrantes, y el que reúne todas las características para este encomienda —dijo otra voz masculina que se ubicaba en el punto oeste, era demasiado ronca que era muy difícil comprender lo que decía, me empezaba a estresar el sólo notar ojos que ni siquiera alcanzaba notárseles globos oculares, parecía que tenían unas especies de lentes rojos. Eso me sorprendió y me aterró, fue cuando caí a la cuenta de que era vigilado y examinado por gente que nunca en la vida he podido ver._

 _—Te necesitamos Xiào Po, eres el único que puede hacerlo —insistió una voz femenina que alcancé a percibirla del punto sur, era muy dulce y delicada._

 _—¿Y qué es? —del lado noroeste lanzaron por el suelo una carpeta, la abrí y noté lo que fue una gran coincidencia para mí._

 _—Debes de mantener a esta chica a salvo, una organización desea asesinarla, sabemos que tú la conoces y por eso será más difícil que desertes —dijo una voz algo aguda, pero pertenecía a un hombre tragué grueso, ellos se las sabían de todas, todas._

 _—¿Y por qué?, ¿qué es tan importante o quién es ella para que deseen hacerle eso? —pregunté una vez más._

 _—Eso te lo iremos respondiendo conforme el tiempo lo permita, ahora es momento de tomar una decisión —habló una voz gruesa y profunda. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos._

 _—Xiào Po —enunciaron todos al unísono —, ¿juras protegerla de todo peligro el tiempo que te sea destinado? —una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente entre mi nariz, cualquier decisión marcaría un curso en mi existencia, para bien o para mal._

 _—Sí —respondí por instinto, puesto que mis sentimientos me traicionaron en esos momentos._

 _—Excelente, es hora de que te retires -unos gases empezaron a rodearme, me desmayé_

Ella se levanta, entonces mi trance se rompe, bosteza ligeramente, se acerca a la ventana y la abre, se apoya en sus brazos para poder contemplar la luna, sonríe y murmura algo imposible de descifrar, luego se acuesta otra vez.

Suspiro una vez más, alcanzo a percibir un ronroneo, volteo a mi derecha, es el mismo gato que ha estado merodeando este edificio desde hace cinco días: es de color café con rayas grisáceas, saco de mi bolsillo una pieza de pan, arranco un trozo y se lo doy, se acuesta en mi pierna derecha, le acaricio la cabeza hasta que se queda dormido.

—Te llamaré de ahora en adelante "sombra nocturna".

 _Bitácora de Xiào Po, Hong Kong, 27 de agosto de 1970_

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Les hago la cordial invitación de que se den una vuelta por mis otras historias, sé que les gustarán, también que se vayan al perfil de mi amiga little tigress y lean la historia que estamos creando en conjunto, la cual lleva por nombre "Utopía".  
**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido, nos vemos hasta la próxima, su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Reflexiona, sólo puede hacer eso, se pone a pensar en que rápido pasa el tiempo desde la última vez que sonrio o rio, incluso cuál fue la última persona a la que pudo llamar verdaderamente un amigo y cae finalmente a la conclusión de que fue hace mucho tiempo, entonces se da cuenta que ha desperdiciado todo el valioso tiempo que sobrevino después, se siente un idiota infeliz, pero... ¿qué puede hacer?**

 **A ver, a ver, a ver, ¿qué hay por aquí?... ¡ah sí!, un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno de esta historia, han pasado cuatro meses (eso si que me sorprende) desde la última vez que publiqué el primer capítulo, pero debo decirles que a veces la inspiración se duerme y la muy perra despierta cuando ella quiere, no cuando lo quiera yo, pero bueno, espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El amor es ilógico…**

Cómo ya lo he dicho, incluso admitido en innumerables ocasiones; estoy muy enamorado de ella, incluso desde que tenía quince años, pero desde entonces mi cobardía nunca me permitió acercármele y gracias a ello ahora la protejo. Desde "el trágico accidente", el día 12 de abril de 1967 a los diecisiete años, claro, todo bien ejecutado por los _ojos ciegos_ , con eso toma más sentido el hecho de que _yo no existo_ , y eso lo avala los registros nacionales, el funeral fue breve.

He estado pensando en la poca racionalidad de este sentimiento, y nos para más: veo gente todos los días deprimirse, incluso suicidarse por este "bello sentimiento", algo muy contradictorio para su naturaleza noble, reflexionando a final de cuentas que es el más letal de todos.

Ver el amanecer es un anhelo para muchos, pero para mí no es nada más que un gigantesco reloj que representa una cuenta regresiva para finalizar mi misión, el cual a la vez funciona como un juez que lee las acciones y cargos contra mí, y la inevitable sentencia es la muerte, que, dependiendo de lo que: hiciste, comiste, viviste, y al ritmo que lo efectuaste, será lenta y dolorosa, o rápida e indolora, pero aún no busco la respuesta, ni tengo el más mínimo interés.

Ella estira su cuerpo, aún con los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abre mientras bosteza, sonrío inconscientemente, se ve hermosa aún a pesar de estar desarreglada, pero eso es producto de, vuelvo a recalcarlo, este ilógico e insano sentimiento. Se levanta de la cama, reviso la hora: son las 7:00 A.M. Se va quitando su ropa, hasta quedar completamente desnuda; sus caderas resaltan a la luz de la creciente alba, sus pechos dibujan perfectamente su simetría, tiene una figura deseada por la mayoría, pero soy el único afortunado en poder observarla en dichas condiciones, pero aclaro que no es morbo, es la naturaleza del ser, muchos en mi lugar no podrían cumplir la misión al mirarla durante mucho tiempo, pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

Hay muchas cuestiones que se han ido respondiendo por sí solas, pero esta no, ¿qué es lo que despierta el amor en nosotros?, ¿la belleza?, ¿la actitud?, ¿sus aptitudes?, ¿qué?, no hay una respuesta clara, y eso a veces me hacer martillarme la cabeza por horas, casi llegando al borde del estrés. Pero incluso lo ilógico puede ser lógico en ocasiones. La pasión no se racionaliza, sólo puede sentirse, el amor es instintivo, no sé sabe porque surge, solo ocurre y debes aprender a canalizarlo para lograr grandes cosas, ejemplos de esta afirmación son: Amadeo Modigliani, Vincent Vang Gogh, hasta el mismísimo Beethoven.

Abre la caja que estaba enfrente de su puerta, saca el estuche y lee la nota que estaba encima de ella, sonríe y gira con felicidad, dentro de ella se encuentra lo que ha deseado durante mucho tiempo: pinceles, tubos de pintura, algunos lienzos, aguarrás, en fin, artículos de pintura, ahora puede crear lo que su imaginación desee. Lee la nota hasta el final, tiene escrito un poema:

 _Porque eres buena, inocente_

 _Como un sueño de doncella,_

 _Porque eres cándida y bella_

 _Como un nectario naciente_

 _Porque en tus ojos asoma_

 _Con un dulcísimo encanto,_

 _Todo lo hermoso y lo santo_

 _Del alma de una paloma_

Inconscientemente suspira y besa la hoja, eso me hace sentirme cálido por dentro, tal vez suene cursi, yo le escribí ese poema, claro encubierto cómo anónimo, y le regalé los diversos artículos para que ella pueda ser libre y disfrute cada momento de su vida.

Bitácora de Xiao Po 5 de septiembre de 1970

* * *

 **Se qué es corto, pero fue todo lo que mi mente quiso dar, pero creánme que el próximo será más largo, espero que los haya entretenido, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y lean mis otras historias, sé que les gustaran.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
